


Ataraxia.

by moonandstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Keith, Bending (Avatar), Pro-Bending, Space family, klance, little klance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandstarlight/pseuds/moonandstarlight
Summary: Keith tries out pro-bending, maybe it is a great possibility to have some fun. Avatar business aside, and just have fun.A little something for Keith's birthday.





	Ataraxia.

**Author's Note:**

> A small something for Keith's birthday, with him in focus. I really love writing about Keith, he is a nice character. I get him. 
> 
> Happy birthday to him yaa

Keith hasn’t slept for two days now, he is tossing and turning and no matter how much he trains or runs or tries, he keeps on failing. He is supposed to train tomorrow, he is supposed to try out for pro-bending and he’d really appreciate if the team liked him -he has trouble with that and believe him it’s hard not being diplomatic when you’re the Avatar- and wanted him to be a part of their team.

Originally, he planned on taking up more training in earth bending, but then Shiro all but advised him to try out pro-bending for a couple of weeks; help him steam off for a bit. He has been working hard, but isn’t that suspected? He is the Avatar, for Spirits sake, he has to train hard and focus on the needs of the world. He knows he has to watch out for himself too, but the world is just as much of him now.

Being the Avatar has never bothered Keith, what has always bothered him is he can’t figure it out. He isn’t a natural diplomat, he is impulsive, doesn’t trust easily and therefore has a hard time working with people he doesn’t trust. Perhaps, it is therefore, Shiro recommended pro-bending; it could be fun. He gets to play a little dirtier, try out new arts and hit some people without getting into some big scandal.

Of course, he decided to go, he wouldn’t dare to say ‘no’ to Shiro. Still, he doubted the experience to end well, but maybe he’d be surprised.

So, he packs his bag at two a.m. instead of sleeping. It’s easier than trying to sleep, he is nervous for no reason. He is great at firebending, probably the element he’s the best at -so many emotions and it’s a great way to wrap your head around them- so that isn’t the worry. It’s the socializing, it freaks him out. Shiro told him they were nice people, some of his friends were working with the team, so they’re Shiro approved, but that doesn’t calm Keith’s nerves, Shiro get’s along with anyone

He throws the bag by his door, and then himself on the bed.

He’ll close his eyes, hope for the best and dream of happy things, so tomorrow will start with him in a good mood.

. . .

Shiro’s voice is the first thing he hears when he wakes, a way too energized message with fond eyes, telling him to go. It cheers him up, gets him just a tad readier to take on this day. He is quick to pull on his training clothes, -because that’s the appropriate clothing, right?- and pull his hair into a bun. He wants to leave early, so he has lots of time to get lost, you can never be too cautious.

He remembers his bag, thank the spirits for that, and then he leaves for the arena. His heart is beating at maximum speed, Spirits, he has battled evil he should be able to do this. The other team members aren’t much older than him, so it isn’t because he should be afraid they’ll knock I’m to the ground. Also, he’d probably go into Avatar state before they killed him. Oh Raava, why does he think they’re going to kill him now?

Keith overthinks, he overthinks everything. It’s always been a part of him, might be the first thing close to anything that looks a little like impulse control.

He arrives, and then he is stood in front of the big arena, glinting in the sun. It looks cool, he’s always admired pro-bending. Maybe, if he hadn’t been the Avatar he would have been in something like this, but he is, so it isn’t exactly the top priority for now. Perhaps when he is older, he’ll get a little more into it.

In the entry, a nice woman is sat behind the counter, writing furiously on a piece of paper. “Hello? I am here to meet with Voltron?” Keith sounds really unsure, he wouldn’t be surprised if the woman called security to take him out of the arena for intrusion on a closed day. “Voltron, yes? They’re in training room five, you’ll just have to take the stairs up and then to the right. The numbers are on the wall, but I’m sure you’ll hear them.” She smiles kindly, “and don’t look so nervous, hon. They’re nice people. My name is Plaxum, just in case you become a huge star now.” She grins on further, before returning to her paper.

Keith follows her details, wandering up the stairs and then following the hallway.

Soon enough like Plaxum said, he hears the noise; laughter first, then a yelp from someone and laughter again. There seems to be a good amount of people in there, it makes him nervous. How many are needed? If he is one of three people?

Overthinking, again.

He stops centimeters away from the room, watching the light shimmering out from the archway. Okay, time to turn on the little charm he possesses.

He knocks lightly on the archways wooden panels, and all the noise stops, as the five people in the room turns to look at him. “Hi, hello, I am here for the tryout,” Keith stammers his words out, they all watch him for a second, and then the girl with long white hair grins from ear to ear, “you must be Keith, yeah? Otherwise, Shiro’s little brother has a doppelgänger.” She laughs, light and chiming.

Keith takes another step into the room, “I am Keith,” Keith says, nodding slightly. They’re all watching him so intently, “well, yes, I am Allura, this is Coran, and that is Pidge, Hunk, and Lance.” Allura points them all out, and everyone gives him a smile, well at least they’re kind. Keith watches them for a time, taking them all in; Coran has outrageous ginger hair and a really nice mustache, Allura’s hair is something he’s never seen before, Pidge has big and calculating amber eyes, Hunk looks too kind and sweet and he could never hurt him. Lance, he is tall, handsome, Keith has no idea what to say, he isn’t good with attractive men.

“Nice meeting you, Keith, I am saddened that I can’t see you for the tryout, but work is in the way.” Coran’s voice breaks the silence, and Keith just gets to nod as he moves past Keith.

“Shall we start with getting to know you?” Allura asks, taking a seat on the floor casually. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all follow suit, Keith places his bag and takes a seat a little in front of them. “So, why do want to be on our team?” Keith smiles slightly, “I actually planned on training some more earth bending, but then Shiro suggested this and I thought it would be cool to try out. It isn’t temporary, or?” Keith asks, he isn’t up for anything where he is needed to be on the spot for the whole year. “No, it isn’t. It’s just until I’m ready to play again, broken wrist and foot, quite a fall.” Keith nods, “glad to hear you’re okay,” he says, small smile intact on his face.

Afterwards, there’s a clear of a throat, “you know we need a firebender, right?” Lance’s voice is nice, Keith notes. “I thought Shiro told you?” Keith must look puzzled, he’d suspected he’d walk in here and they’d all know already. He hates telling people who he is like it makes him more special; it doesn’t, he isn’t a God.

Keith gets up slowly, “I am,” he says, stretching his arm. “How do these practices normally go? I’m better at physical expression than talking,” Keith states, shrugging, it’s always been what he’s the best at, he doesn’t have to lie.

They all get up afterward, “okay, we’ll take it that way. Lance is our waterbender, Hunk is the earthbender and you know me. Pidge is also a waterbender, but she's also our technical lady behind everything that makes us work.” Allura laughs, taking a seat on the old worn couch to the side, Pidge following behind her. “Guys, have fun.” Allura shrugs, sending a wink to Keith. What is that supposed to mean? Oh his dear spirit, is this how normal training goes by? He could get used to this.

This is the thing he has been most excited for; hit someone.

“Let’s play, pretty boy.” Okay, that isn’t fair play, now he is flustered. “Lance, come on, don’t scare the guy off.” Hunk doesn’t sound too concerned, but rather mid-laugh.

Before Keith can come with any comment or react, he hears water and then earth crumbling, “wait, it is okay to send rocks flying inside?” Keith calls, “this room is special, made of the material that can handle this!” Pidge calls back loudly, and what did Keith sign up for?

Lance’s water is shot at him precisely, and hard and it comes close to him before he waves it off with a hand motion. Hunk’s attack is next, and there are many stones, but it’s easy brushing them to the side. He likes earthbending, he gets the concept of being the rock, be tough and not to back down.

Their shots are consistent, and they’re precise. They know what they’re doing and Keith earns full respect for them. The difference in this genre of bending, they’re coordinated differently from what he is used to. They’re more direct, the moves behind them are faster, they move completely different from what Keith knows. It is every art brought together, to perform a better performance and Keith is impressed.

He tries to concentrate on sending _something_ back, but he is blown away by the speed of these attacks, that he ends up dodging them all. After a while, the attacks stop, and Keith glances at them curiously, they look back at him with raised eyebrows. “You’re not supposed to stop, it could be your downfall.” Keith is calm and careful as he feels the water under him, and _there_ is his opening. When they both look at him in disbelieve, waiting for something, you hit them. It’s a loose whip with the water, but they both yelp loudly.

“Impressive, you took quite a blow there, Keith.” Allura is next to him without a sound, perhaps she is a secret Airbender, nobody can be this quiet but them. “Shiro told me, but I never shared it, I find it funny to mess with them when I have the chance.” Keith can’t help but grin at that, it is quite like what he would have done.

These people are funny, he’d actually really like if they’d give him a chance.

Lance clears his throat again, “okay, so pretty boy is the Avatar, or have I totally misunderstood this?” Hunk laughs loudly, “bro, he wanted to practice earthbending, and take this place as our firebender and he just waterbended.” Lance rolls his eyes, “maybe there’s some half Avatar, what do I know. Monks are out there and they know things,” Lance says, shrugging again, arms crossing. It makes his biceps look nice, and Keith might stare and might get eye contact with a now very smug Lance, but he still wants to be a part of this team.

It’d be fun for the time being, and when Allura returns, he could help Pidge out if he ended up having the time of his life. They seem so down to earth and exactly what Keith might need, sometimes being the Avatar leaves you on a high chair where everybody expects something from you. Keith isn’t good with that, so he could need some time filled with fun and smiles.

He thinks he’ll go home and call Shiro, and thank him. He needs to show his gratitude. “Pretty boy, come have something to drink with us. You’re on the team.” Lance places a hand on his back, pushing slightly. Keith smiles from ear to ear, later he’ll call Shiro, for now, he’ll go out with his new team.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little thing, please tell me if you did, I would love to know x


End file.
